


Thick and Thin

by SlushSyndrome



Series: Ninjago: Leviathan AU [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corruption by Magic, Gen, He/They Zane, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, Mild Language, Morro (Ninjago) Redemption, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Alternating, Pixal and Zane platonic relationship, Possession, Selectively Mute Cole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlushSyndrome/pseuds/SlushSyndrome
Summary: They had grown up together, and now they will stay together.After their teashop had been destroyed under a collapsed building, and Sensei Wus body was never recovered, they only had eachother to lean on.When an old problem rises, and they have no idea what they are up against.Then they are too late, and Ninjago looses hope.When a friend switches sides, they loose everything.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L. & Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago: Leviathan AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055282
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as we go, my updates aren't consistent. Enjoy the AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninja are recovering, moving on and sticking together after the loss of their sensei. No Overlord, no djinn, no ghosts, no onis or evil Serpentine to worry them. But thememories are still there of course.
> 
> Jays freckles are scales left behind from his Fangpyre bite, Coles hair is translucent and his small ghostly scar remains, Zanes right eye still flickers from being damaged by Mr. E.
> 
> But today? It was a good day.
> 
> The calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for spell checking & more.

>> Lloyd's POV <

I was woken up by the gentle nudge on my shoulder. I mumbled that I would soon get up, and I didn't get a response, so opened my eyes. Cole hovered over me, raising his hand in hello.

"Mornin', am I being woken for breakfast?" I asked groggily. Cole nodded, leaning away as I sat up.

Cole signed slowly for me to understand, stating that Zane was done cooking. Most of the sign language Cole used was Ninjagian, _but some was our own, motions he made that we understood._

He then left the room and I followed. In the kitchen, Zane finished cooking chicken dumplings, and Jay was making the table. Nya was soon to appear after doing her hair, and Kai was just pulling himself out of bed.

Cole hummed in a happy tone as we sat beside eachother. Zane and Jay passing bowls around to every one.

I swear Cole was signing for seconds in less then a minute. _He may have stopped talking after Wus death, but hes still Cole._ I couldnt blame him, Zane's cooking is always a win.

_He was always a stress eater._

"Cole, you cant possibly be ready for thirds, Lloyd's not even half way through his bowl." Zane had his 'matter of fact' voice, but the tone of tease was there.

I looked over, giggling as Cole got his third bowl and began shoveling it down.

"Didnt Cole say chicken dumplings were one of his favorites?" Nya was almost done, and I realized I was eating slowly today.

Zane blinked, searching his memory as Cole nodded, gesturing towards Nya. "I dont recall you telling me, maybe I accidentally lost it sorting my memory drives." One of Zane's internal fans kicked on with some new clicking and buzzing, which meant he was storing that information for later.

"Oh, hows the new memory system working?" Jay asked, so the clicking noise wasnt anything being broken. Zane was having memory problems as it all overloaded his system.

"Its very convenient Jay. Having multiple memory drives is making it alot easier on my systems." Zane smiled, finishing his food a little before me.

"You guys feel like sparring today? Its been a long time." Kai put his phone down, which proved he was genuinely asking.

"Yeah, we cant get too out of shape, we need to be ready for anything." I half smiled, the loss of motivation still pooling in my gut.

When we got ready and went outside, we agreed to start with sparring in pairs of two.

Cole and Zane knew eachother the longest, could predict each others movements, and took the longest to tire out, so they paired up.

Kai and Jay paired together too, they both could slip up and distract eachother with witty banter, sure, but then the other would strike hard, and it did sharpen their ability to bounce right back.

That left me and Nya, and most of our spars?

The longest game of 'Whos to make the first move' your ever gonna see. Circling eachother in readied stances, neither going to slip up soon.

And quietly conversating with facial expressions, nearly giggling at eachother.

After a while, Jay and Kai on their third round, and Cole and Zane not yet towards using their elements, I charged up, slowing my previously matched stride.

\-----

I lay on the ground, staring up into the sky, Nya mopped the floor with me. Zane iced my shoulder with his hand, the one Nya said sorry afew times after striking me hard for messing her hair up. We were all giggling though.

The others tied, whether by actuality, or because they couldnt accept defeat.

But Nya won without a doubt, and even though I was thrown around, I was laughing by the time I tapped out.

We headed inside the monastery to relax, mess around before going on a midnight run or something.

_And then the call came from Pixal._

"Everyone, I think its time to meet on the _Bounty_."


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiix is in danger, or it was.
> 
> Now Stiix is gone.
> 
> An old enemy is found in its place, and the best way to defeat your enemy,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for spell checking & more.

>> Zanes POV <

_"Are you sure this is where Stiix is Zane?"_ Jays voice was an octave higher, no doubt freaking out.

"My calculations are never wrong, especially when I run them again." I worried the plating of my fingers, metal prying at metal.

Jay screeched words I did not listen to, running the numbers through my head. "We should be passing the center of Stiix now."

But it was just ocean.

> Replaying audio recording from December 9, at 10:18.

"Not a word from Stiix has been heard from in a little over a month now-" Pixal started.

"I mean its a city of criminals, of course its quiet." Kai interrupted Pix, _normal of him._

"Yes but, no boats, reports, anything. Afew sailors who come from Stiix tried to go reach their friends, but they think some current has pushed them away."

> Paused, closing audio recording.

The fog and constant rain made my right eye buzz out for a second longer then usual, noted.

"Maybe it wasnt a current pulling people away from Stiix." I began, turning to my friends.

'Did it up and walk away?' though sarcasm could not be heard, I detected the frustration in Coles signing.

"No, I think Stiix vanished, sank, maybe?" My systems were dewired with the idea, but that seems to be the case.

Jay continued to scream, I decided to wait for him to stop and do something else. "Nya could you lower the ship down? I am going to shine a light into the ocean."

I pointed the searchlight into the choppy water, shifting more so as our blasters hovered over the water.

It was murky, then the darkness moved, and my danger sensors activated.

_"Pull away from the ocean!"_ I raised my voice in decible, and my yell made the ship jerk upwards, everyone on deck bracing.

I heard the lashing of seaweed and looked into the water. "The monster seems to have gotten bigger."

I gripped the railing, now both Jay and Kai yelled at me. Questions a nindroid didnt have answers to.

They calmed, Nya came down to the deck, leaving the Bounty on hover mode.

"Well I think thats our problem then." Nya was beside Jay now, keeping him from screaming.

We couldnt go down there, Cole wont touch water since becoming a ghost, and we would be drowned.

Lloyd leaned over the edge, sending his element into the ocean and lighting up the wrapping seaweed.

Suddenly Lloyd screamed, we turned to see a translucent hand gripping his shirt, attatched to an all too familiar elemental.

Nya moved first, pulling the ocean up to throw at Morros form. Morro without hesitation lunged into Lloyds body, the green ninja crumpling backwards on the spot.

Lloyd, hair turning black and thrashing on the floor, we readied ourselves.

Lloyds saturated eyes opened, and through him Morro pleaded " _Wait_ , dont hit me!" The possessed boy sat up and raised his hands in surrender.

"If you dont want to fight why did you possess Lloyd?!" Kai was antsy on his feet.

"You were going to wash me **off the deck!** "

"Your a ghost, you float!" Jays voice shrill again.

"Not with sea water weighing my legs down! that _thing_ had just sunk what I was standing on when you sh-showed up!" Morro hadnt moved, hands still raised, voice wavering and eyes red, even with the rain, I knew he was crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly, pushing myself to the front of the group.

"I-." Morro took a moment to find his words. "Lloyd's freaking out because I have his body and- _I thought I was about to die **again**._"

"The rain probably isnt helping, could you come inside, _and leave our friends body?_ " I offered to pull him to his feet, Morro slowly moving to take my help.

"You wont try to soak me when I do?" Morro looked to Nya, Nya looked at me before shaking her head, despite the rest disagreeing.

When brought inside, Morro left Lloyd and darted behind a console panel, peaking his pale face out from behind it. Both he and Lloyd were shaking violently.

I calmed Lloyd down listening to Morros responses while Nya and Pixal talked to him.

"I dont know! I must of- woken up after. But I was ontop a floating wall."

"It kept trying to sink me, so yeah I assume thats what happened."

"I dont know how I got here!"

When the guys finally came in and Lloyd calmed down, Morro glanced around.

"Wheres Sensei Wu?" Morros confusion turned to distress when everyones faces saddened, it answered his question enough.

Morro sank behind the console, hidden, but I could pick up the faint hyperventilating. Everyone finally agreed quietly that Morro wasnt a threat, and I approached his hiding place, offering a hand.

"Hey, you want to borrow my body to eat some ice cream? We can call it a truce."

Morro looked up, confused, he uncurled from his position. "I- okay.."


	3. Problem For Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you save something thats gone? You cant, and the ninja arent sure how to tell the people of Ninjago this.
> 
> But thats a problem for later Kai, right now Kai is hanging out with a ghost.
> 
> A.K.A. Kai goes into big brother mode and Morro still looks like a kid under that scowl.

>> Kais POV <

Frustrated, I sent many fireballs up into the open air, swing after swing.

I didnt want to accept it, but Zanes rarely wrong. We cant rescue a town thats _gone._ Eaten by a seaweed leviathan, lost before the battle begun.

I looked up into the sky and groaned, staring at Morro who was hiding in the sails. I didnt like him either, but ninja are supposed to protect the people, including dead evil ones.

Atleast he doesnt turn off the ignition switch.

The _Bounty_ was flying back to Ninjago, but only at half speed, none of us sure how to tell the world that Stiix and its people are gone.

Morro stared at me, he held one of Jays comic books, the whole _'Fear isnt a word where I come from!'_ one. Apparently he loved the comic before he died or something.

Lloyd was hard to get out of our cabin now, scared of Morro. I didn't admit out loud that I felt bad for Lloyd. Morro now hides in the sails that way Lloyd doesnt see him and immediately flee.

I turned to see Lloyd peeking around the deck before coming up to me. "Whats up Green bean?"

Lloyd leaned into my side, its how hes asked me for a hug ever since I saved him, leaving the fang blade behind. I wrapped an arm around the kid, rubbing his back.

"He didnt mean to freak you out, yknow?" I softened my voice when I spoke to him, he was like a little brother to me.

 _"Mhm-"_ Lloyd nodded, not moving from my side. "What do you think will happen when we reach Ninjago?" Lloyd sounded like a little kid again, those moments when he wasnt trying to prank one of us, and still wore that black hood and hid his face.

His voice always returns to that when he feels protected, instead of his 'public hero' voice he uses leading the team and all.

"I think they'll flip out but-" I began, pulling Lloyd closer as he tensed.

"None of us are gonna let them think its your fault alright?" I ruffled Lloyds hair as I finished talking.

"Okay," Lloyd pulled away, shoving me playfully. "Imma go play video games with Sparky!" Lloyd ran off, and looking down I find myself covered in rainbow glitter, gasping dramatically.

_"Lloyd you little **brat!** "_

I heard Lloyds laughter as he headed for Jays little gaming room.

 _"Green bean?"_ Morro asked, looking me up and down.

I shook my arms, glitter flying off them. "Yes, hes green, and small."

Morro snorted. "You got so soft it made me gag."

"Well your reading a comic book for children." I smirked, watching the ghost hide himself in his long straight hair.

 _"Shut up."_ Morro blew at his hair, hitting me with a small breeze.

Under all that sour moodyness, there was a kid in there, too. I looked out over the Endless Ocean, grinning to myself.

"Hey you uh- wanna come down and play target practice?"

\---

Airjitsu is pretty useful getting blown off the side of a ship, and though I wont admit it, Morros fun to spar with.

Morro partially solidified himself so my fire could knock him around, and _after agreeing to some rules_ we began keeping score.

"Your stance is too wide."

"Hu _-h?!"_ Suddenly Morro had sweeped a foot from under me.

"Normally it would be perfect, but Im too fast for you to turn quickly. You keep your feet too far."

"How so?"

"Your not a big guy, you need to try and match the speed of your opponent. Not everyone fights head on."

I nodded along, readying myself as we started again.

I realized what Morro meant now, _his element doesnt fight head on._ Wind cant really injure anyone, so he keeps using it to get around me.

I began to spin with him, keeping Morro from getting an opening.

"There you go!"

Suddenly my leg was pulled out from under me again, and I had to catch myself.

"It is so, so weird hearing you be encouraging." I grumbled.

"Yeah I sound like I got ran over and eat soda cans." Morro began to laugh at himself as I burst out laughing.

"Yeah I guess you can say that!"

Sure, Morro makes me on edge, but unless he pulls something stupid again, I can get along with him.


	4. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they must tell Ninjago.
> 
> Now they must find out they led the monster straight to the people.
> 
> [ Accidentally posted the draft, the missing part at the end is now there! ]

>> Third Person <

When the _Bounty_ sank into the ocean and docked Ninjagos harbor, they couldn't step onto the dock without being swarmed by the news station.

They reacted to Morro negitively until Zane reassured that he wouldnt be possessing anybody. That, in Morros words, "I just want to get myself away from that damned ocean."

Lloyd was pressed into Cole like he was a lifeline, that Cole would protect him from Morro and the crowd of people. Kai standing on Lloyds other side to make the youngest feel more secure, the fire element leaned in, _"Hey, we got this lil bro."_

As Lloyd straighted up and started explaining, the sound of upset people and confused questions only stressed him out. He was asked questions, interrupted or made to repeat something he still cant finish, Kai was about to speak up, then it happened.

The shreik was deafening. Turning in the direction of the harbor, the _Bounty_ was tipping into the ocean, a dark green mass below it began oozing this black and purple tar, floating like an oil spill.

Panicked screams, deafening roars, the screeching of a torn _Bounty_ all happened in seconds.

When half of the ship was flung towards the civilians, Zane, Cole, and suprisingly Morro, used their elements to force the hull into an early stop. Now wedged in the air atop earth and ice, wind sinking away to drop its weight.

Lloyd fired a blast of energy at the oozing seaweed that began to crawl up the sand and tear through wood. The thing let out a shrill sound, the police working to get everyone to safety.

"It... Followed us." Lloyd began, his voice shaking.

Tendrils became limbs and a body was hulled out of the sea, long and dragon-like, the beasts asymmetric limbs pulling it up.

"We just- _b-brought it here."_ Lloyd tried firing at it, cutting a hole clean through, it just weaved itself together.

The ocean level was rising, forcing the team to seek higher ground, Cole took Lloyds arm and they began to run, Black tar flung in all directions the thing moved, grazing Lloyds cheek in pain similar to stinging nettle.

\---

By the time the Ninja got to safe ground, the beast was a third out of the ocean, and much of the city around the coast was under four to five feet of water.

Elements didnt do much damage, the tar burned and they found out the hard way that Kai can light the tar on fire, Nya putting it out before the coast was set ablaze.

Everything smelled like seaweed, Lloyd dropping his fear of Morro in the action, standing beside him as he stared at the thing.

"Its like all of our worse nightmares had a kid with the seaweed monster." Kai joked, as he did in stressful situations.

Morro took a second to speak "I have a feeling you might be right."

"It seems to be an amalgamation of everything we've encountered-." Zane stopped himself, putting a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, Morro floating away from them.

 _"We did this Zane."_ Lloyd hugged himself, upset.

"Then we can fix it!" Jay looked up from patching up Nyas hands, the black substance having burned her skin earlier. "Y-you have that bile on your face Lloyd."

"Huh?" Lloyd wiped his face, his hands stinging slightly when coming in contact.

"Oh good, another Oni blood thing. _It left burns on Nya."_ Kai recoiled from the substance, not liking the idea of setting the city on fire.

"I dont think we should touch it anyw- _ay!"_ Zane was cut short as the building beneath their feet began to crumble.

Cole pulled Lloyd up before he could fall over the edge, swinging his free arm in that dramatic way that screamed 'We need to go, fast!'

Zane looked around, pointing to a building before taking a running leap. Pixal was next, "I believe it might be corrosive!"

"No kidding!" Kai barely grasped the ledge of the next building they all jumped onto, pulling himself up. "Lets keep moving."

\---

Hopping from building to building, they searched for any civilians, bringing them out and somewhere where they could flee mainland.

But they could only reach so many buildings before finding most of them half eaten away and sinking into the water.

Jays eyes widened after realizing. "We need to find an unflooded man hole. The Serpentine are going to drown if it gets to where they live."

The Serpentine lived more mainland, but depending on the size of the sewer system, they probably have less time.

\---

The ninja had found an opening, Morro recoiling in disgust. _"They live down there?"_

"And afew hole people." Kai answered, dropping down with Cole and Lloyd behind him.

Morro was left with the robots, Nya, and Jay. "Im so glad I lost my sense of smell."

"They keep it pretty clean actually, after the people accepted them staying there, the town regularly cleans the area." Nya redid her bun, which fell apart due to not being pulled tight enough.

"They actually went in and sectioned it of from the sewer system." Zane added.

\---

When the team returned with only a few snakes following, they looked troubled.

Cole was crouched next to a Hypnobra kid, Skales son, trying to calm him down.

"The place was half flooded when we got down there. We only got these guys out with Cole earth bridging." Kai glanced at Lloyd, whos legs were drenched in tar, was staring out into the rising sea.

In a whisper, Kai told the others. _"Lloyd jumped in there knee-deep trying to save Skales."_

Zane helped an injured Serpentine lean on his shoulder, "We should go, by my calculations, we have an hour to get out of here."


	5. Corrupt Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure Lloyd's still petrified of Morro, but right now he has bigger problems.
> 
> The return of an old enemy.

>> Lloyd's POV <

Once we got a safe distance from the sea, we volunteered to help out the refugees that had come in.

Many kids were without parents, Kai said that the schools were mainland and most work bordered the water where he once lived.

I frowned slightly, everyone who lost their homes were being brought here, where many hotels opened up free rooms and lunch.

Morro lingered up on a street light, every time I see him I get goose bumps. But we had an unspoken agreement that he would stay far enough away from me, but within the distance of _wherever the rest of the team is._

He was hiding in plain sight, as it got dark it was harder to see him, and people dont check street lights for things that scare them.

I was hiding too though. Avoiding questions, avoiding letting people down. That _thing_ didnt care about getting hit, it just screamed alot no matter the moment.

I shuddered, still hearing it in the back of my mind. _Still hearing Skales' scream of pain._

I stayed up in my tree, pulling my knees close to my chest as I willed myself not to cry. I instead focused on Zane and Pixal passing around snacks and water for everyone, Kai giving the kids something else to think about by showing off his fire, Nya on the side to put anything out.

Jay was back and forth between the two, and Cole was pitching in where needed, or just sitting down with a borrowed guitar and playing.

\---

After more people came in, the news was here to interview everyone. I climbed farther up the tree before they saw me, hugging the thining branches. I was glad I was small right now, I could climb so high and stand on the smallest branches.

They were over at Jay right now, I watched as he looked around and shrugged, they were too far to hear, but I had a feeling they were looking for me.

A paper plane landed in the branches I hugged and I screamed internally, looking for who must of seen me.

Morro was facing my direction, but his eyes were following the paper planes he was keeping in the air. Looking down, I found out some kids were trying to make a game out of Morros ability to fly paper planes.

Looking back at Morro, he mouthed the words 'Please help.' I didn't respond.

The news was to his rescue anyway, making him break concentration. _"Excuse me sir but do you perhaps know where the green ninja is."_

It was more difficult to hear Morro, he spoke quietly in hopes that they would leave sooner. _"Not a clue where he is."_

_"None of the ninja know either, do you have any ideas where he may be?"_

Morro shrugged. _"Getting patched up out of sight maybe."_

It went on for abit but eventually they left, and I watched Morro glance up at me directly.

I froze still staring back at him, and I screamed at myself for showing fear. I couldnt move until he looked down at Kai, Nya, and Cole, where he then gestured over to my location.

I began to climb down when they walked over, leaning into Cole and shutting my thoughts out.

"Come on boys, lets get everyone and head to the monastery." Nya smiled sadly and I turned my head away.

\---

Once we found the others, Pixal called one of our cars down. It was designed like most ordinary vehicles, but the seats were taken out as we were fine standing or sitting on the floorboard. It could fit all of us in easy, while it looked like it fit half.

Pix set the destination before leaning against the inside of the car, letting us get in. I sat down and hugged my legs, hiding my face to pretend Morro wasnt there.

Cole sat with me, and I could feel the chill of Zane standing by Pixal, everything else did not exist, I refuse to allow it.

\---

In the morning, I was woken up urgently by Zane, "Lloyd get up, you need to see whats on the news."

I pushed myself up and let Zane half drag me, rubbing my eyes as we neared the living room.

_"This is Ninjago news, and I am Gayle Gossip. We are currently flying over the monster attacking our coast. Currently it seems to have stopped advancing, instead rooting itself to our very shore!"_

I stared at the TV wearily now, hearing the thing scream at the land.

_"There seems to be someone moving towards it! Lets get a closer look."_

The maniac laughter made me freeze up, eyes widening.

 _"It seems to be one of the missing escaped prisoners from Kryptariums break out last month."_ Gossips voice went high in excitement, and I gripped Zanes arm tightly.

"Its Ultra Violet." I shuddered, squinting closer, I saw her holding this sickly green colored mask.

Zanes systems whirred before they spoke. "Theyre holding what resembles an oni mask."

Behind her, Killow was reving up his motorcycle, something at his side, and not far off, Mr. E held another mask and a new sword.

Kais gaze flicked around the room. "They're going to try and make new oni masks.."

Cole nodded his head, signing 'It looks like weapons too.' His face was filled with stress and worry.

"They broke out the same day Stiix went quiet." Nya bit her nails, eyes wide. _"This was- planned?"_


	6. A Fraction of the Evil

>> Coles POV <

I was currently driving my Earth Driller, I could tell Lloyd was freaking out in the seat behind me, despite Kai and Jay trying to help with optimism.

I tapped my foot nervously, following a song I can hardly remember from my childhood. Looking back I caught Lloyds attention and tapped my earpiece, and he nodded, reaching to turn his on.

"Hey Zane, hows it look up there?" Lloyd made a worried smile.

"It could be worse. More of the Sons of Garmadons biker gang are making their way here, so Im flying higher to avoid detection."

More quietly, Morro grumbled _"I forgot what cold felt like, I hate it in here."_

"Oh yeah- and Im colder then a ghost. Morro does not enjoy partially phasing through me."

"Ive always hated small spaces." Morro sounded grouchy. I shook my head, being a ghost made everything feel wrong and underwhelming to the point of stressful, no wonder Morros so angry.

\---

"Do you think they're still calling themselves the Sons of Garmadon?" Nya came in over the comm, staying back with Pixal incase another issue arrived elsewhere.

"I sure hope not. I do not think Garmadon is dead for them to resurrect." Kai huffed, ashes falling from his breath. _Which has happened ever since getting his powers back in the Never-Realm._

"We're almost there Zane, be r-ready." Lloyd's confident voice faltered, and I watching him grimace in the corner of my eye.

As I turned the corner I watched the bottom of Zanes jet break from the cloud line. It slowly sank from the thick grey clouds like snow.

 _Alright guys, lets give these idiots a scare._ I smiled to myself as the drill roared to life, putting petal to the metal.

My scare tactic worked, I caused the biker gang to spin away from the water in a hurry to get away. The door to the vehicle opened as the others jumped out.

I pushed foward to get them to turn from the ocean as Zanes voice came in, "I have spotted Ultraviolet and the others, if we are to stop this, lets get our way to them."

Morros mad cackle came in after, and the rush of wind passing by an open door on the plane. Looking up the ghost was using his element to grab people and fling them as hard as he could muster away from the water.

"At least he is helping us this time." Kai came in out of breath, and Zanes jet rained ice projectiles at the now moving leviathan.

"Hes so angry-" Jay shreiked, cutting off his statement. I jumped out of my drill in an instant, finding him thrown into the shoreline by Killow.

Kai scrambled, grabbing Jay and getting him out of the waves reach. I ran foward and watched Zane plummet from his jet which was switched to auto pilot.

"Looks like they brought the fight to us!" Kai got fired up.

"Oh yes we did!" The cackle came as quickly as Kai was knocked to the ground, Ultraviolet hitting him with enough force to knock the elemental out cold.

Jays lept so quickly that Ultraviolet was caught off guard and I drew my scythe. Lloyd went to grab Kai, sliding between me and Killow as I blocked the oncoming blow.

\---

The battle lasted a while, and as I turned around, I saw Zane cut down by a bronze sword oozing black smoke.

Without a thought, I lunged towards the twisted form of Mr. E.

>> Third Person <

In terror, the ninja watched Cole get knocked out as he charged E to the ground, hitting so hard the sand flew away in a cloud and a mechanical tearing was heard.

It was beginning to rain, which made the cyclone of a wind master falter and dodge for cover, eyes narrowed and backed into a corner.

Killow smiled smugly, "Mr E never fails to disappoint." his hands grabbed the gloves left at Mr. Es fallen side, and turned to face the last of the ninja.

Just like Mr. E's sword, Killows armored gloves twisted his form, turning red in color, smoke pouring from his hands as he backed the remaining ninja towards the water.

Before Killow and Ultraviolet could attack, Pixals samurai mech grabbed Lloyd and Kai out of there, Jay jumping onto the back of it.

Before they could turn back, Zane and Cole were gone, the cult riding away on their motorcycles.

Morro had fled.

\---

>> Zanes POV <

My left arm was chained, and my right arm was gone, legs bent awkwardly beneath me as I woke up.

_> Current Status: Heavily comprised. In low power mode._  
_> Diverted power to necessary functions._  
_> Awareness dimmed by 50 percent._

I blinked away the running commands that continued to assess my damage, squinting to focus my eyes on the movement ahead of me.

All I could make out was Cole struggling against Killow, being forced into something my sensors couldnt make out. Unable to force my scanning systems on, Coles arm that he pulled out of the black, viscous liquid was wrong somehow, though I couldnt make it out.

I could _hear_ Cole, his voice hoarse from not speaking, let alone yelling, in so long. His words weren't reaching me.

Somewhere out of my vision, Ultraviolets loud voice hurt my head, making me groan quietly. **"As payment for tearing us down and destroying our leader, The _black ninja_ gets to know a fraction of the evil we have planned for the others!"**

Something moved into my vision, and I lost consciousness.


End file.
